megaton_man_megaversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ms. Megaton Man™
Real Name Clarissa James, b. February 2, 1961, Detroit, Michigan. Parents Mother: Alice James; father: Clyde Phloog (the Silver Age Megaton Man). Origin On intimate terms with Yarn Man (Bing Gloom), Clarissa's latent Megapowers were apparently triggered when Bing swallowed several booster-shot doses of expired Megasoldier Serum, and sexually transmitted the trigger molecule to his partner Clarissa. (Note: This is the only known instance of a character in the Megaverse acquiring his/her Megapowers in this way.) See Megaton Man vs. The Uncategorizable X+Thems #1. Biography The Clarissa Project: The Secret Origin of Ms. Megaton Man! Key Appearances Megaton Man #4: Introduced as a Civilian college student who befriend Stella Starlight on the campus in Ann Arbor. Return of Megaton Man #1: Reintroduced as a roommate of Stella, Pamela Jointly, and Trent Phloog (as a Civilian having lost his Megaton Man Megapowers) and living in a communal house on Ann Street; when Yarn Man arrives, she becomes a libidinous fangirl. Megaton Man vs. The Uncategorizable X+Thems #1: Clarissa hits rock bottom living in the basement with Yarn Man, until his departure for New York; when a stack of firewood topples and threatens to crush Civilian Trent Phloog, Clarissa breaks out at Ms. Megaton Man; Stella subsequently sews a costume for Clarissa, modeled on Megaton Man's. Yarn Man #1: An outbreak of Megapowers on the Ann Arbor campus seems to be related to Clarissa's promiscuous sexual activity. Pteranoman #1. As Ms. Megaton Man, Clarissa fools around in the Dork Cave with Megaton Man. Bizarre Heroes #3: A more mature, restrained Clarissa becomes a member of the New Detroit Crime Busters, to be led by the Meddler and the Earth Mother (Stella Starlight). Bizarre Heroes #5: Ms. Megaton Man battles a pair for robots known as the Big Two. Bizarre Heroes #11: Clarissa learns from Rex Rigid that the outbreak of Megapowers on the Ann Arbor campus is due to pranksters who spiked the water supply with steroids, not Clarissa's sexual promiscuity. Bizarre Heroes #13: Clarissa learns from her mother, Alice James, that her birth father is Clyde Phloog, the Silver Age Megaton Man, whose present whereabouts are unknown. Catch Phrase "Oowee!" Art Gallery Clarissa James Ms Megaton Man 200 dpi rgb colored.jpg|Clarissa James (Ms. Megaton Man), in a 2016 drawing by Don Simpson (unpublished). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. 10403556 824072284392382 8529470309185028172 n.jpg|Clarissa digs out some old comic books at the Doom Defiers beach house as Preston Percy looks on in Megaton Man: Return to Megatropolis (graphic novel, currently in production). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. somf romm pp18-19 200 dpi.jpg|Clarissa James relaxes with bunk buddy Yarn Man in Return of Megaton Man #3 (Kitchen Sink Press, 1988). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. X+Thems -1 cover.jpg|The Golden Age Megaton Man, Stella Starlight, and the first appearance of Ms. Megaton Man adorn the cover of Megaton Man Meets the Uncategorizable X+Thems #1 (Kitchen Sink Press, April 1989). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Clarissa origin horiz 200 dpi line.jpg|The origin of Ms. Megaton Man from Megaton Man Meets the Uncategorizable X+Thems #1 (Kitchen Sink Press, April 1989. All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Ownership Clarissa James, Ms. Megaton Man™, and all prominent related characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved.